Again! Riko's Dilemma!
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Riko dreams of being sandwiched between her toned and muscular friend and her irritatingly playful friend. The issue? Riko is worried that her dream might occur in reality and when she tries her hardest to avoid it… The world has other plans for her.


**Author Notes**

 **This could have been, would have been, should have been written around 8 months back. But I'm good at procrastinating I guess. XD**

 **Riko is back with her share of worries and Chika and You are just being themselves!**

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

 _Comfortable… It simply was so comfortable where Riko is right now. She feels warmth and softness from both her front and back. Strong arms hugged her waist (warm) and from that very same person, her soft, fluffy hair and soft, squishy cheeks pressed to the side of her face (warm) and Riko shifted her bum a little just so she can feel the exact same person's thigh muscles tighten at the slightest. Riko felt weirdly at peace and her heart racing at the same time – experiencing the dream and watching her dream self at the same moment._

 _To her front, she has her arms around the other girl's waist (warm), she could feel the relaxed curve of the person's back against her front (warm) and the vibration from said body made Riko smile as she could tell that the person was laughing. She didn't need to know the conversation; any of these two girls being happy makes Riko happy. Once again, Riko felt the unusual mix of calm and pure happiness mixed with nervousness and embarrassment._

 _Riko couldn't quite make out where she was exactly, but she could tell who she was with – her two close friends, You and Chika. She was sandwiched between her two close friends that were dating and whom she harbour feelings for despite that._

Riko opens her eyes, awaking from her very guilty and sinful dream; the redhead couldn't choose between smiling or crying from the dream – she chose to turn to her side, hands covering her steaming face as she dares to wish…

 _If it could be reality…_

The pianist granted herself an extra five minutes before she got off her bed to get ready for the day. She claps her face gently but sternly in the bathroom.

 _You-chan and Chika-chan are happily together…I shouldn't even think about getting between them… That's right. I, Sakurauchi Riko, am content with watching their yuri blossom right in front of my eyes!_

With that, Riko goes to school.

.

.

.

During one of the lessons, they had to walk to another class and because Chika was panicking over being unable to find her ruler, they were the last to exit the classroom.

"Uwaa! Let's hurry, You-chan! Hurry, Riko-chan!" The orangehead scampers at the front of her two best friends down the stairs.

You chuckles behind. "We're hurrying because of you, Chika-chan."

Riko smiles as she brisk walks between her two best friends that was "bickering" in a friendly manner, it's always endearing to hear their back and forth and _see_ their back and forth, as the two would wear big smiles even though they seem to be fighting.

 _Chika-chan and You-chan are cute…_

Riko zoned out of the conversation when a realization hit her, however.

 _Wait. Wait! This position is like the dream I woke up to this morning with You-chan behind me and Chika-chan in front! I've got to change this flag-raising event kind of position!_

While Riko was having pleasant flashbacks of her dream last night and going through her many doujin and visual novel experience with _raising flags_ , the redhead did not notice that her two friends have exchanged positions mid-conversation. And in her panic to get out of her spot, Riko kicks her own ankle and trips. "Ah!"

 _Oh no! I'm going to fall to my death before I even confessed my feelings!_

Riko's mind exaggerated the outcome of a possible fall from half a flight of stairs, but the thought wouldn't even come true as the swimmer with quick reflexes catches the pianist's arm, pulls Riko towards her and holds her in a secure embrace of sorts – essentially saving Riko.

 _Oh, thank goodness, You-chan-_

Chika reacted a moment slower as she first shouted in surprise when she heard Riko let out a shout in surprise and seemed to be falling forward, so by the time Chika's mind sent an action to save Riko, her body only does it after Riko has been saved. Which leads to Chika pushing Riko's back to support the girl who tripped, except that the result was pushing Riko into You's face – equating to the ash-brunette and redhead kissing.

 _Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!_

You's eyes widened at the accidental and totally unexpected kiss and quickly pulls away. "Chika-chan!" The orangehead had her hands up in surrender. "R-Riko-chan!" You shouts again as she catches Riko _again_.

"R-Riko-chan fainted, huh?" Chika prods the unconscious pianist in her girlfriend's arms.

You pouts at Chika. "And whose fault is that?"

Chika chuckles nervously before hopping on the spot excitedly. "I've got an idea, You-chan! Follow me!"

The ash-brunette guesses that they will be heading to the nurse office since Riko can't possibly attend lessons right now, so she scoops Riko into a princess carry and followed behind the skipping orangehead (who stopped to take a picture of them before continuing).

.

.

.

"So what are we going to do now?" You moves to place Riko on the bed but Chika grabs her arm to stop her. You raises an eyebrow questioningly; she could carry Riko for the rest of the day if need be, and she wouldn't mind, but shouldn't they let Riko rest normally?

"Place her sitting up. Then You-chan get onto the bed first!" Chika instructs excitedly.

"I still don't understand what you want…But I can't say no to your smile so alright." You does as instructed and sat on the spare bed.

Chika beams where she holds the unconscious pianist upright. "I love you for that, you know that right~?"

You's cheeks redden as she grins. "Yeah, yeah. Now what?"

Chika pushes Riko so that the pianist's head was resting on You's stomach and then Chika didn't hesitate a second as she lifts You's shirt up so that Riko was resting on her girlfriend's toned stomach.

"What _are_ you trying to do, Chika-chan?" You's face was considerably redder now.

"We've talked about this, remember?" Chika responds with a question and proceeds to climb on the bed too. "Does this look like I'm kabedon-ing Riko-chan?"

You chuckles at Chika's awkward attempt to kabedon Riko. "It looks more like you're preparing to pounce like a small animal… And…you mean confessing to Riko-chan that we both love her?"

Chika pouts at You's description of her attempt and crawls towards You's face. "That's what I mean…That's why we give what Riko-chan likes! Your toned stomach and my kabedon!" Chika was proud of her idea, confident that Riko won't be angry if she gave Riko what the girl loves.

All the rowdy movement makes Riko stir awake, back to consciousness, but stills when she realizes she's in a very _abnormal_ position, utterly _unusual_ situation.

The two childhood friends does not notice that Riko was awake and You chuckles nervously but wraps her arms around Chika's back. "You're not kabedon-ing her anymore."

 _You-chan's voice!? Wait! Who's kabedon-ing who?_

Chika grins and brushes her lips above You's. "I'll get to that in a bit…"

 _Chika-chan!? Wait, Chika-chan is on top of me and You-chan is below!?_

You presses her lips to Chika's, letting a soft mew of satisfaction. "I hope Riko-chan loves us too…Else…the kiss from earlier…"

 _Me..? What are these two talking about? And…oh gods, I really kissed You-chan earlier!?_

Chika licks You's lips and presses another kiss. "I'm sure she will… Everyone loves you, You-chan…"

 _I do love You-chan…_

You shakes her head and hopes her ocean blue eyes filled with love will convey that exact emotion to Chika who was gazing at her. "Everyone loves you…Chika-chan."

 _I do love Chika-chan too…_

Chika giggles giddily and eskimo kisses You. "And everyone loves Riko-chan!"

You laughs at that. "Yup. That's why we got to confess to her first and make her ours, right, Chika-chan?"

"Yes, sir!" Chika tries to salute but to prop herself up again she accidentally presses down on Riko's hair, eliciting a loud yelp of pain from the girl below her.

"Ouch!"

Chika hurries to put her hand on You's shoulder instead while You's hand moves to Riko's head. "A-Are you okay, Riko-chan?"

Chika asks the more pressing question. "How long have you been awake, Riko-chan?!"

The redhead sighs. She loves them both and it's too good to be true that You and Chika loves her back, but sometimes she thinks Chika's insensitivity could get on her nerves one too many times. "Since you decided to knee my lower half and do shameful things with You-chan with me in the middle… Could you get off now?"

Chika blushes but grins widely. "No! First tell us if you love us too!"

You who had been subconsciously caressing Riko's head pauses the hand movement which Riko was trying her best to not admit aloud she loves. "Do you love us, Riko-chan?"

 _And how am I supposed to hide my feelings now..?_

Riko relaxes against You's incredible stomach and takes Chika's free hand. "I love the both of you…Chika-chan…You-chan…Can I be your girlfriend too?"

These day couldn't get any better as Chika and You's face erupted into huge, huge, huge happy smiles and they pulled Riko up into a proper tight hug – Riko was sandwiched between happiness.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I had a whole lot of fun writing this. A. Whole. Lot. Of. Fun. XD**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this ChikaYouRiko story~! \OwO/**

 **Leave me comments if you like~ XD Lemme know your favourite part! ;D**


End file.
